Hello again
by zZzSeal
Summary: First fanfic on here sweatdrop ... Seta Soujirou stummbles upon the city he had brushed through two years ago, bumping into someone he had met then. Soujirou's POV
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone DFirst fanfic on here... um.. yeah XD Please tell me what you think of it so far.. please!

I dont own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the charaters from Rurouni Kenshin... at all. They are all Watsuki's...

------

The attention of a few people in the restaurant turned tward the sound of a fist slamming into a table. I sighed, and pulled my frowning face to the smile that was forever stuck there. There were now fresh cracks in the wood andI had reddenedmy hand. The tea.. Brown eyes followed the trail of tea that slowly dripped off the table from the overturned cup, ignore the looks of the people... they'll go back to eating. But my attention soon turned twards the waitress who was quickly wiping it up with a rag."I'm sorry ma'am." I said in my usual happy tone, as to not worry her. The woman looked a bit confused and smiled. "Its alright. Just please dont break the table?" She was joking about the last thing, I figured by the way she chuckled while pouring me a new glass of tea.

_Why... why cant I get her out of my mind?_ The question that was forever pricking at my mind. She was just a girl. A wonderfulfunny dumb.. and beautiful- ugh. I covered my face with my hands, I needed to stop thinking like this. I wasn't going to see her, and I still need to learn the world through my own eyes... not Shishio-samas.. not Himura-sans...

I woke up and looked around the Inn room. I still had some money left over from my last job, may as well go look around the market. The reflection that looked back at me from the mirror hanging from the wall smiled and straitened his messy black hair by combing through it with thin fingers. I walked down the stairs and bowed my head at the manager, signaling my leave.

The market was loud and noisy and somewhat comforting. All the families smiling and the children playing with toys. The vendors were selling their wares. Although something was a bit out of place... everyone was so bright but there was one darker spot. I walked over to see better, there was a girl wholooked about 17. Her kimono was a dark brown; I'm not an expert on womens clothing but it seemed that that would be a color to wear in autumn, not in the middle of summer.

She was strumming through what looked like combs, her auburn hair was a bit tangled and sheilded her face. Why am I being so nosy...? I chuckled a bit to myself and tunred, to look at the things behind me but my eyes were cruel and decieving; they were back on the girl. She was smiling as she secured the green comb in her hair to expose a freckled face, with bright green eyes. Not the ordinary face at all.

She bowed her head, thanking the woman selling them and walked down the rows. I got a good look at her face although I wish I hadn't. There she was, looking almost exactly as I remmbered her...two years ago. And the worst thing of all happened. She saw me... and as soon as I noticed I was about to get involved in so much, I was caught in the swirling mist of it all.


	2. Chapter two :D

**Hiya It's me again... UIm, once again I don't own Rurouni Kenshin at all, hope you enjoy the chapter**

**--------**

She was smiling and there was a glisten in her eyes... tears? Before I knew it this girl had her arms wrapped around my neck and was saying so many things into my gi. I could only make out the words, 'Missed, jerk, boring' and things like that. I gently removed her arms but she had already grasped my hand in both of hers. There goes my escape. Of course when she hugged me I wanted nothing more but to hug her back and say how I had thought of her everyday. But I couldn't. I couldn't stay here, I had so many places to go... But I hadnt even noticed that I had come back to this city... stupid subconscience.

She smiled and wiped her eyes on her shoulder. "Will you come to my house.. you know, to catch up?" She asked me. I agreed with a smile, there were things I had to tell her..too many things.

The house was framilier, the table I was sitting at, the kitchen, the sliding door leading to another room, and one leading to the back yard. "Would you like something to eat...?" She asked me, and I smiled, shaking my head no polietly.

_It was only a few weeks after I had set off to become a wanderer. I already ran out of the small amout of money I had and my stomache was grumbling furiously. I was used to it though, but then I heard a giggle from behind me and an "Excuse me!" I turned around of course to see a girl only a year or two younger than myself. "You look hungry," She had said, I guess she didnt want to say 'Hey! I heard your stomache growling!' She continued. "If you can fix my back door I'll make you somthing to eat?"_

_It was a good offer, I had supposed; although I knew nothing of how to fix things. I slid off my sandals as she led me into her house with a smile on my features... were pale even after being outside for weeks... anyways. It was small but it looked comfortable. She motioned to a paper sliding door. "It wouldnt slide back closed... and I ripped it trying to," She said with a sweatdrop. She was so cute._

_I looked at the door and turned around, but she was already gone. Oh well... I looked at a small metal guiding on the floor, the door had just fallen off. I lifted it it by the wooden edge and placed it back, moving it back and forth to make sure it would slide corerectly. I was about to start to put a new paper on it but I heard her saying something from the kitchen._

_"There's a thing from America I'm going to try, okay?" She said.__I guess I really didn't get a choice on the matter, but it was fine. I smiled and chuckled from my odd train of though and unrolled a large amount of rice paper and tacked it back to the door. I slid the door closed and walked back into the first room that had the table and sat down._

_After only a few seconds she came out of the kitchen and set a glass cup in from of me with a clear looking liquid in it, with a lemon on the side. And there was a bowl of rice and meat beside of it, which I was a bit more interested in. She smiled widely, and drank some of hers; it looked like she was having a difficult time trying not to giggle, "It's Lemonaid." Lemonaid... what a silly name. A silly name for a drink for a silly girl, I smiled again; although this one didn't feel plastic.._

_I took a sip and felt my face twist slightly. "It's terrible!" I laughed. Her__eyes widened a bit but soon she was laughing with me. "I'm sorry. I thought you might like it," She said while choking back a laugh. I smiled, she had a wonderful, carefree personality. I remembered my angered stomache and took a mouthful of the rice. Ahh, food. _

"You left so suddenly." She said after an awkward silence. She was playing with a stray thread on her obi. I knew what I was going to say, but everytime I opened my mouth to say it the wrong thing came out.. usually I had no problem saying whatever came to my mind first.

I sighed with a smile, old habits never die. "I.. can't stay here with you. I have to move on."


	3. Chapter 3! ! !

**Hi !Thank you all sooo much for the revies. chib watery eyes 333 Sorry it took so long for me to get the chapter up..I keptgetting preoccupied sweatdropAnd the disclaimer in the first and second chapter applies to all the chapter from here on... kay? )**

Her eyes were wavering, I didn't want to see her like this, I could just get up and leave... But my legs stayed glued to the smooth wooden ground. "Why? You can stay here.. there are lots of jobs open in the area!" Clear green eyes were staring into the shadows of my own.

"I can't work. I have no defined... legal profession..." I sighed. "And besides that I have only enough money for another night at the inn, a new pair of sandals," I glanced at the sandals... they were in poor condition. "And some food on the way."

She stood up, abandoning the thread and cracked open a small window that looked the same as the sliding paper door but only about two feet and in the middle of the wall. As she slid it open the room that was illuminated by the gas lamps now had a black shadow streaming across the ground. She closed it; blocking out the sounds of chirping crickets and frogs. "At least stay the night here."

She's worried about me being out at night? Although... I really want to stay... "Alright." That won me a small smile from her. "I don't have an extra futon," She sighed, "Do you mind just sleeping on some blankets?" She asked as she made her way to a closet. Did she really drop the subject that fast... or was she about to explode? Women are so confusing.

"Yes, that'll be perfect." I smiled and watched her strum through a pile of blankets and drew out a fluffed blue quilt and a darker blue blanket. She held a cream colored pillow with her chin. I found myself to my feet and helping her carry the items in two seconds flat.

After she made sure the makeshift bed a few feet from the table was perfect she clapped and let out a giggle. "There!" I sat down on it. "You know... I've thought about you for two years... and there is something I just thought of; unbelievably." I looked at her, with my chin in my palm and a smile. "You never told me your name." I had thought about her name though; many times. Wondering the different things it may be but I could never really guess what name would fit her best.

"Oh!" She laughed. "Shii." I analyzed the name and said it, the new word coming out sounding fine. "Is it short for something?" I asked after a while. "Yes! But you won't know unless you stay for me to tell you tomorrow." She said with a challenging smirk. "Well! I'm going to bed, so see ya tomorrow!" She smiled sweetly then sent me a quick 'If-you're-not-here-when-I-wake-up-You're-DEAD!' glare and walked over to the other door and slid it open and hopped inside, closing the door behind her.

I sighed and laid down, drawing the blanket up over my head and laid there for a while. Of course, the air gets thick after a while and I uncovered my face and turned a bit, getting comfortable and dozed off into a light sleep.

I sighed as the dusky sunlight tickled my face through the thin walls. After a while I pulled myself up, smiling while folding the sheets and blankets and set them on the table. After opening the window I got a clearer guess of what time it was... around 5:30 in the morning. I knew this might hurt my chances of leaving without her waking up but I couldn't help it. The door slid open quietly and I saw her sleeping.


End file.
